


Forgotten

by DianaBanana777



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaBanana777/pseuds/DianaBanana777
Summary: Talia finds a baby Talia from another universe. She gives it to Ra's al Ghul who in turn takes care of her. Talia remembers how her Father used to take care of her with him taking care of baby her.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul & Ra's al Ghul, Ra's al Ghul & Talia al Ghul, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 9





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Finally some confrontation between Ra's and Talia's relationship.

Her Father never really showed he cared. But as Talia looks at the baby brought by another timeline, she wonders if her Father cared for younger her. He always lavished her with gifts. Beautiful silk fabrics that are not found in the world. She knows she was special to him. As much as the League doesn't give second opportunities, Ra's somehow left her live after lying to him countless times.

It's not because she's his daughter, but because she's his most valuable weapon. Just as her traitor son was her most valuable weapon. A disappointment really.

Talia was about to give the baby to the maidens who cared for Damian. But to her and Nyssa's surprise, her Father grabbed the baby from her arms with the softest expression he had ever graced. 

Nyssa shot her a look. It was rare to see the Demon's Head being... affectionate. It was reserved for her and Nyssa alone, not even his grandchildren deserved his affection. Maybe in another time, even her brother had that 'sentiment, ' too. It was so foreign to her, except for her Father's kisses on her forehead, or his hugs when she had successfully completed a difficult mission, until she met her beloved.

______________________

"A baby you is interesting. Maybe we can teach her something." Nyssa said sipping from her tea. One thing Ra's always did, was to spend time with them with tea. "She's an infant, what can we possibly teach her?"

"You taught Damian magic against intruders when he was a year. Have you forgottten, sister?" Nyssa was provoking her, Talia was the Demon's Head daughter, she never forgets. 

Father had suggested protecting him, they should teach him a few tricks. She opposed quickly displeased that her Father would even suggest teaching him the ways of the League at 12 months. What she wasn't expecting was for him to snap at her that he wouldn't teach her babe to use a sword, but to gift him magic protection. Ashamed of what she had implied, misreading her Father's intentions completely, she apologized. 

She should've known better. But it wasn't what put her on edge, no, it was that her Father had snapped at her. Ra's al Ghul has patience but not in that moment. Talia was so shaken from her core that she tip-toed around him for days until he rubbed her back to soothe her as a form of apology for snapping.

Surprisingly, he did not scold her but recognized a parent's paternal protection. She... had never heard him utter those words. Paternal protection. Now she knows what it is, with Damian. Nonetheless, she was a weapon on her Father's arsenal destined to be the best thus could not and will not accept failure. Not even from her blood.

They walked to the baby room until they realized Ra's hadn't told them where the baby was going to stay. Nyssa asked Ubu her whereabouts. "Don't you think it's strange that he put her in front of his room?"

She thought about it for a second too long. That baby wasn't her, why would Father keep her near his room. The other hallway that was meant as a family hallway has the greatest protection from the base. "He must want to protect her."

"Have you ever seen him treat softly another mortal?"

Talia rolled her eyes at the word 'mortal'. Nyssa almost knifes her. "Such disrespect"

"I meant no disrespect sister, we are mortal too"

Nyssa just eyed her and walked in front of her clearly insulted. She thought about her question nonetheless. "No"

When they arrived in the room alarms settled in. With a professional cation, they ran towards her Father's room and used the emergency key. It was late in night, and their Father should be asleep. To their surprise, it did work. "I thought that he had said it as a joke" Nyssa whispered. Why would he give them access to his room even after they burn him on the sun? Had he forgotten? Ra's never forgets.

Talia snickered "He sometimes jokes"

"Are you really defending his jokes? He's silly"

"Silly! He is the De-"

"Shh, you're going to wake him" 

Talia glared at her sister. "That's what we're trying to do"

Nyssa froze on the handle. "Who enters first?"

"Gosh, child-"

"I'm older than you"

"Nyssa he's not going to bite you!"

Nyssa turned to her sister and pointed a finger to her sternum. "You're the favorite, he lets you get away with everything!"

"It isn't true"

"Are you going to enter, or will you continue to argue, my children"

'Children... He's in a good mood, and sleepy too'. Talia got over her initial shock of hearing her Father sleepy. The Demon's Head does not get sleepy. 'I really should stop believing all the rumors about my Father. He's my Father, only I should know... and Nyssa... and Ducan. Why do I think he doesn't get tired?' Ra's has always being strong.

"Father, the baby is gone" Nyssa stood very confidently outside the room.

'No, not confident, she's outside the room.' Talia managed to stop the urge to roll her eyes. "And were you two arguing instead of informing me?"

Nyssa expect him to scold them both, but he sounded amused. Talia wasn't the person to bow to her Father, she was the default heir after Damian betrayed the League. She walked confidently and tried to turn on the light, but there wasn't a light. "Umm" 

She scolded herself mentally for appearing stupid in front the Demon's Head. Nyssa snickered behind her-

"Enough" Both stilled at their Father command. "Stop fighting, I will not bite you for stepping in my room."

He had noticed, and the three knew it. 

Suddenly the lights turned on, and they saw Ra's sitting on the bed against the wall. The room was ordinary expect for the 30 drawers inside the wall.

"I appreciate your concern, but the babe is here"

"What do you mean it's here Father, why would you keep a baby in your room"

Ra's could feel the headache forming in his head. His children were clueless about affection. Can't they see that he holds affection to a baby! That is Talia in another universe. Maybe he should've taught them how love works, but people learn it on their own. He loves the baby and will keep her protected at any costs. Ra's is possessive of Talia, she truly had no clue how much he loved his daughter. 'She is in denial. Deep down she knows, it's the reason she never leaves. It is the League's mentality.' He thought bitterly.

"It? She is you my child. Don't you think I should keep her protected?"

"She has plenty of protection in her room, or even in the other rooms in the family hallway." Why was her Father being so difficult? he could place the baby in another room and let the servants care for her, like Talia had done with Damian.

Ra's wanted to sigh. These children. "What part of you two don't understand that she resembles my baby, you Talia, and I must keep her protected in my arms because I love the baby."

Talia's mind had been fried. "Is that why she's sleeping with you"

"Yes"

Oh, she had forgotten she has her Father's baby. His child to care and protect. And this baby reminded him of her. When she used to be a baby. "I understand Father."

Ra's felt hollow in his heart. He wasn't as cold as they said he was. He loved his daugher, and he couldn't stop feeling something akin to guilt as he watched his child realize he does care about her. Even after all the fights, and the killings of each other. After she threw me to the sun. He felt bile in his throat for remembering how his skin melted under the rays. That was another subject he never intended to think about. He was supposed to be strong, but his brain wouldn't let him.

With all the league business, he had forgotten how hurt he was that his daughter wanted to leave him. Because he never showed he loved her.

"I always kept you close to me my child. Why do you think you always come back to me?" Nyssa slowly walked out of room to let them figure out their issues, but she still stayed close to part.

Talia felt her throat close, he implied that she wanted to leave the League. That meant leaving him, for her beloved. But that wasn't an option anymore; any love that existed between them died the day she killed Damian. 

No wonder she always sided with her Father, it was a little bit of manipulation, but this was the man that raised her. He who would wait patiently in front of her until she drew him with her crayons and then smile and keep her drawings. The man who tended to her wounds after every lesson and gave her tea with mint on the bad days. 

He who cooked for her and let her crawl under his bed even though it was against the League's teaching. I'm the League, he had said once. That meant she could cuddle with him when she was 4 years old.

He who would kill anyone who laid eyes on her. He who would kill her enemies when it was too much for her. Or the fews times that he conforted her.

Even when she said her goodbyes to her Father and sister. Talia could recognize that she missed her child's life. She never truly did anything of the sort with Damian. That's the true reason he decided to stay with her beloved. He gave her something she could not. "Care" she whispered in her deserted room. Ra's had given it to her, and that's why Talia couldn't and wouldn't leave him. 

'Yeah', she thought, 'he never killed me after lying to him countless times because I'm his daughter.'


End file.
